pretfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Recap Sessie 21
Sessie 21 – Straight from the Underground Door Wouter – Jul 30, 2019 Tot voor kort kenden onze helden de ‘duergar’ alleen van de verhalen: kwaadaardige dwergen met een grijze huid, bleek haar en oplichtende ogen. Toen Walster als klein dwergje wel eens stout was –niet op tijd naar bed ging of zijn grintjespap niet opat– dan dreigde zijn overgrootmoeder: “nu luisteren of anders komen de duergar je halen; en die eten stoute kindertjes op!” De duergar hadden zich duizenden jaren geleden afgescheiden van hun neven de dwergen en sindsdien had niemand ooit meer wat van hen gehoord. Nu staat de groep opeens oog in oog met een heel bataljon van deze legendes: allen in vol oorlogsornaat en gezeten op hagedissen zo groot als paarden. Dan horen ze vanuit de duisternis een vrouwenstem die geen tegenspraak duldt: “In naam van Moradin eis ik jullie volledige overgave!" Een open koets rijdt naar voren zodat nu ook Trageon en Suleiman met hun mensenogen kunnen zien bij welk figuur de stem hoort: een oudere duergarvrouw in een priesterskleed. Ze heeft lang, wit haar in een vlecht die bijna de grond raakt. Ze draagt een ketting van een gitzwart metaal versierd met een aambeeld. In haar rechterhand houdt ze een magische staf geheven die er uitziet alsof hij uit een vorig tijdperk komt. Trageon en Suleiman kijken vragend naar Walster, hopend dat hij weet wat ze met de situatie aanmoeten. Walster overweegt snel hun kansen: voor hemzelf is hij niet bang maar hoe zit het met de anderen? Trageon is zwaargewond; zijn verloofde Ingra trilt als een riet; tante Trinkar zal ongetwijfeld een paar duergar het leven zuur maken maar ook zij kan niet tegen zo’n overmacht op; en Suleiman is een pussy. Hij besluit dat de diplomatieke aanpak het beste is en doet een paar stappen naar voren om de duergar te begroeten. “Gegroet, broeders en zusters. Mijn naam is Walster Stoneheart. Namens mijn kompanen bedank ik jullie voor jullie hulp om deze goblijnen te verdrijven.” Deze begroeting wordt ontvangen met gevloek en dreigementen. De priesteres werpt een blik op het schild van Walster en vraagt in gebrekkig Dwergs: “Jij, ben jij Torag? Moradin is op zoek naar Torag.” “Nee,” antwoordt Walster “Torag is mijn god, ik ben slechts zijn dienaar. Wij komen hier in vrede en…” Hij wordt onderbroken door luid hoongelach van de duergar. Er dringt nu een andere duergarvrouw naar voren, jonger dan de priesteres maar duidelijk ook een leider. Ze draagt een zwaar harnas van een kwaliteit waar zelfs Walster van onder de indruk is. Met een sadistische grijns trekt ze haar wapen en houdt deze dreigend in de richting van Walster. “Jij wilt ‘vrede’? Ha, wij lachen om ‘vrede’! Wij zijn duergar! Alleen het recht van de sterkste telt. Jij bent zwak, en wij spugen op de zwakken. Het idee dat jij onze broeder zou zijn is lachwekkend!” Dit is jullie laatste kans: leg jullie wapens neer!” De groep volgt schoorvoetend dit bevel op, terwijl Jhon de DM stilletjes een traan laat om het verlies van het combat encounter die hij nu voor niets heeft voorbereid. De wapens worden op de grond gegooid (sommige wat verder weg dan andere) en de gevangenen krijgen allen een metalen halsketting om die met slot dicht gaat. Het wordt al snel duidelijk wat de functie van deze kettingen zijn: wanneer onze helden niet snel genoeg doorlopen pakt één van de duergar een magisch apparaatje en krijgen ze een elektrische schok toegediend. Vervolgens worden ze in een gesloten wagen geladen en afgevoerd. Na een rit van enkele uren worden onze helden de wagen weer uitgeladen. Dit gebeurt vooral bij de dwergen bepaald niet lichtzinnig: ze krijgen een trap na en worden in het Undercommon (wat alleen Suleiman verstaat) bedreigd en uitgescholden. Het schisma tussen duergar en dwergen zit diep, heeft de groep al gemerkt. Als ze om zich heen kijken zien ze dat ze in een gevangenkamp terecht zijn gekomen. Ze zien een grote open ruimte uitgehouwen in het steen. In het midden staat een grote metalen kooi en er omheen enkele geïmproviseerde gebouwtjes. Ze zien andere gevangenen van verschillende rassen af en aan lopen met mijnkarretjes met ladingen steen terwijl duergar . Nadat Walster wordt gescheiden van de groep worden zij opgesloten in de kooi. Daar ondervraagt Suleiman een medegevangene: een oude vrouw die blijkbaar de andere gevangenen verzorgt. Ze weet te vertellen dat de duergar blijkbaar op zoek zijn naar iets onder de grond en dat de gevangenen gangen moeten graven om dit te vinden. Verder meldt ze nog dat er blijkbaar een medegevangene genaamd Gerald op zoek is naar een methode om de halskettingen onschadelijk te maken. Dan is ze te zwak om meer te vertellen en vraagt met rust gelaten te worden. Op dat moment is de werkdag blijkbaar afgelopen en stromen de andere gevangenen binnen. Tot grote verrassing strompelt ook Magnus Derf, de homofiele homeboy van Suleiman, binnen. Hij ziet er uitgemergeld uit er loopt een ontstoken wond over zijn rug: waarschijnlijk afkomstig van een zweepslag van de duergar. Magnus ziet hen en een blijde begroeting. Magnus vertelt hoe ook hij tijdens zijn tocht naar de Five King Mountains gevangen werd genomen. Ook stelt hij de groep voor aan Gerald Fitzwater. Deze blijkt een gnoom te zijn met het optimisme van een kind en de energie van een jachtwindhond met een treetje Red Bull achter de kiezen. Hij blijkt ook begiftigd te zijn met magische krachten en stelt een telepathisch gesprek op zodat zij kunnen communiceren zonder afgeluisterd te worden door de wachters. Gerald vertelt dat de halskettingen twee sloten bevatten: een magische en een niet-magische die tegelijkertijd onschadelijk gemaakt moeten worden. Gebeurt dat niet gaat de val in het andere slot af en óf je hoofd ontploft óf een aantal metalen pinnen doorboren je nek. De groep besluit hun krachten te bundelen met die van Magnus en Gerald voor het vinden van een oplossing. Gerald vertelt dat hij mogelijk in staat is de halsbanden onschadelijk te maken maar dat hij daar wel materialen voor nodig heeft die de duergar hebben opgeslagen in hun werkplaats. Normaliter komen de gevangenen nooit in deze werkplaats, enkel wel eens nadat wat materiaal daar gebracht moet worden ter reparatie. De groep bezint zich erop hoe hier binnen te kunnen komen. Na het nuttigen van een walgelijke maaltijd van paddenstoelen en mos rest hen niets anders dan zich op te maken voor een bange nacht en te hopen dat Walster nog leeft… Nadat Walster werd afgezonderd van zijn vrienden wordt hij een gebouw binnengeleid en aan een tafel gezet. Een andere deur gaat open en de priesteres en generaal van eerder binnengelopen. De priesters stelt zich nu voor als Kathryl: de hoge priesteres van de duergar. De generaal is Tiswan. Wederom vraagt Kathryl aan Walster of hij Torag is, en voelt hem verder aan de tand over het reilen en zeilen van de dwergen en Torag sinds hun wegen zich hadden gescheiden van die van de duergar. Verder vertelt ze dat Moradin hun God-Koning is en dat zij Walster naar hem zal brengen via de poort waar zij naar op zoek zijn. De duergar zijn namelijk al twintig jaar onderweg vanaf hun geboorteland en via een telepoort willen zij weer terug hiernaar toe komen. Deze telepoort moet ergens hier in de buurt begraven onder de stenen liggen en het is aan de slaven om deze te vinden enuit te graven. De magische staf van Kathryl functioneert als een kompas om deze telepoort te vinden Er wordt vervolgens een rijkelijk maaltijd op de tafel gezet maar Walster krijgt hiervan niet te eten. Daarna wordt hij nog ondervraagd door Tiswan. Als Walster in zijn onschuld de naam van Moradin noemt gaat zij door het lint en tuigt Walster af: zij vindt het heiligschennis als hij zijn naam noemt. Vervolgens wordt Walster afgevoerd naar een aparte cel. Hij verzamelt wat paddenstoelen die daar groeien voor zijn avondmaal. Nog steeds bezorgd om het lot van zijn kameraden valt hij uitgeput in slaap. De volgende dag moeten Trageon en Suleiman aan het werk, na een ontbijt van sabbelsteentjes die de wachters door het tralies van de gevangenis op de grond gooien. Het is maar goed dat zij de kookkunsten van tante Trinkar gewend zijn want anders had deze taaie kost hen ongetwijfeld enkele tanden gekost. De eerste dag werkt Trageon zich uit het zweet en laadt de ene na de andere vracht puin terwijl Suleiman de kantjes er vanaf loopt. Na hun werkdag moeten zij hun werkgereedschap inleveren en worden ze weer opgesloten. Na het avondeten vallen zij uitgeput in slaap. Tijdens het ontbijt wordt een plannetje besproken om de werkplaats binnen te komen: ze willen proberen een mijnkar te saboteren zodat deze voor herstel weggebracht moet worden. Om vervolgens als zij hun kans schoon zien de materialen te stelen die Gerald nodig heeft. Dit plan wordt in werking gezet: eerst waagt Trageon een poging door snel met een drakenklauw te slaan maar de kar is te taai. Het lukt vervolgens alsnog wanneer de handige Gerald een pin weet los te trekken zodat een wiel afvalt. De groep meldt vervolgens aan een wachter dat de kar gebroken is en of zij deze naar de werkplaats zullen brengen? De wachter gooit echter roet in het eten door alleen Suleiman en een andere gevangene hiervoor te laten zorgen en Trageon en de rest terug aan het werk te zetten. Uiteindelijk is het dus aan Suleiman om er voor te zorgen dat het benodigde gereedschap uit de werkplaats wordt gestolen. Dit lukt hem door een kolderieke afleiding te verzorgen die de duergar in de werkplaats lang genoeg af te leiden om de materialen te verzamelen. Aan het einde van de werkdag wordt dit gedeeld met de rest van de groep. Aangezien Suleiman en Trageon zelf ook beschikken over de benodigde vingervlugheid en magische kennis willen zij (als het juiste moment zich voordoet) een poging gaan wagen om de vallen die op de magische halsband zitten verder te onderzoeken. Het is echter een lange dag geweest dus dit wordt uitgesteld tot de volgende dag. Walster wordt intussen weer verder ondervraagd door Kathryl en Tiswan. Er lijkt een soort van verstandshouding tussen Walster en de priesteres te ontstaan nadat zij beiden een passie voor etymologie blijken te hebben. Zij biedt Walster zelfs een maaltijd aan maar deze weigert hij, denkend aan het erbarmelijke lot van zijn kameraden. Bovendien heeft Kathryl Torag beledigd: zij noemt hem Torag de Verrader en stelt dat hij zou zijn gevlucht van een oorlog. Het is Walster een raadsel waar zij deze verhalen allemaal vandaan haalt. Het contact met Tiswan verloopt nog minder soepel waardoor hij kennis maakt met haar adamantine vuisten in zijn cojones. Toch blijkt uit het contact met de duergarleiders een zekere onzekerheid bij hen: het is duidelijk dat zij ook niet precies Moradin’s wil begrijpen en zij weten eigenlijk niet zo goed wat zij met Walster aanmoeten. ’s Nachts wordt hij weer in zijn cel gegooid. Daar heeft hij een droom over zijn geboortedorp. Hij vliegt als een vogel over een hoge rots die die daar als uitkijkplek dient voor de dwergen. Walster begrijpt dat dit een teken van Torag dat hij in zijn huidige penibele situatie geduld dient te beoefenen en dat dat vanzelf het juiste moment voor actie zich zal voordienen. Walster wordt de volgende dag verder ondervraagd door Katryl. Zij vraagt of Torag hulp nodig heeft en vraagt ook of Walster recentelijk nog visioenen heeft gehad van zijn god. Walster probeert dit nog eerst te verbloemen maar de priesteres doorziet dat hij in zijn droom inderdaad een teken van Torag heeft gehad. Op dit moment spreekt ze zelfs haar teleurstelling uit dat Walster niet eerlijk tegen haar is. Ze vertelt hem over een visioen dat zijzelf heeft gehad: een lange stenen brug waarop Katryl en Walster gezamenlijk naar Moradin zouden lopen. Bedoelt zij hiermee alleen dat Walster zich moet onderwerpen aan haar wil om hem naar Moradin te brengen of zou dit symbool staan dat er een bepaalde vorm van samenwerking tussen dwergen en duergar mogelijk zou kunnen zijn? Intussen is ook bij de overige gevangen de ochtend aangebroken. Eén van hun lotgenoten blijkt de nacht niet overleefd te hebben en Trageon en Suleiman besluiten tijdens de drukte van het ontbijt meteen de proef op de som te nemen met het onschadelijk maken van de halsketting die de dode man draagt. Dit lukt echter maar gedeeltelijk en de niet-magische val gaat af zodat enkele pinnen de hals doorboren. Door een deken over hem te gooien proberen zij dit nog zo lang mogelijk te verbloemen voor de wachters. Zodra de wachters echter er achter komen dat er iemand met het lijk heeft gerommeld wordt Gerald door hen meegenomen. Blijkbaar heeft Gerald al vaker fratsen uitgehaald die de bewakers niet zinnen zodat hij meteen hoofverdachte is. Hij wordt gebracht naar een cel die grenst aan die van Walster en nadat hij grondig gedisciplineerd is daar gewond achtergelaten. Zodra de wachters weg zijn lijkt Gerald’s gemoed hier verder niet bezwaard onder te zijn en maakt hij kennis met Walster. Hij geeft de laatste ontwikkelingen aan hem door over de plannen van zijn kompanen. Gerald blaakt van het optisme ( ‘we zijn al zo goed als ontsnapt’) en vraagt ook zelf honderduit aan Walster over zijn verleden. Trageon en Suleiman worden dan weer aan het werk gezet. Zij hebben intussen ook meer vernomen over het doel van de duergar om de telepoort te vinden en de rol van Kathryl hierin. Zij besluiten zo langzaam mogelijk te werken en zodra er een gunstig moment is om uit te breken. Hiertoe moeten zij echter eerst herenigd zijn met hun vriend Walster en het liefst willen zij ook hun medegevangenen bevrijden. Tot zijn grote schrik merkt Trageon echter op dat één van de andere werkers de telepoort heeft gevonden: het geluid van metaal op metaal weerklinkt door de ruimte. De groep wilt dit koste wat het kost voorkomen want zij zijn bang dat de wrede duergar de gevangenen zullen doden zodra zij ze niet meer nodig hebben. Trageon weet zijn mede-gevangenen met non-verbale communicatie duidelijk te maken dat de poort voor de wachters verborgen moet blijven. Hij verstopt het blootgelegd stuk telepoort met enkele stenen en stuurt de rest aan elders langs de muur verder te graven. Door snel een blik te werpen op de telepoort ziet hij dat deze staat volgeschreven met een soort dwergenrunen die hij niet kan lezen. Hij deelt dit alles met Suleiman (later als zij elkaar uitgebreider hebben gesproken over de poort komen zij tot de conclusie dat de runen een zelfde soort zijn als die op de stenen kist in Fort Ochtendhout, en dat deze bouwsels waarschijnlijk uit hetzelfde tijdperk stammen). Gaanderweg word ook op andere plekken langs de muur de telepoort geraakt zodat de groep er achter komt dat dit deze de vorm van een cirkel moet hebben die de breedte van de hele rotswand in beslag neemt. Aangezien de tunnel waarin zij zijn aangekomen kaarsrecht loopt op de poort af moet de priesteres inderdaad ook wel de locatie van te voren hebben aangevoeld. De wachters hebben nu echter in de gaten dat de gevangenen dralen en beginnen achterdochtig te worden. De helden moeten nú ingrijpen anders zullen de duergar er achterkomen dat de telepoort al gevonden is. Dat is het moment dat Suleiman zijn ultieme troef inzet: het zaaien van chaos. Theatraal gooit hij zijn pikhouweel neer, maakt met veel kabaal Trageon uit voor rotte vis om hem vervolgens (proberen) een sucker punch te verkopen. Trageon snapt snel de bedoeling van Suleiman en gaat mee in het schijngevecht. Het lukt hen ook de andere gevangenen hierin te betrekken zodat al snel een gigantische free-for-all ontstaat. De duergar zien het allemaal lachend aan hoe die domme infeuriere rassen met elkaar op de vuist gaan. Op dat moment komt Tiswan met in haar kielzog Walster aangelopen. Om de macht van de duergar te tonen had zij hem uitgenodigd om de voortgang van de werkzaamheden te bekijken. De wachters breken het gevecht nu snel op en de wonden van de gevangenen worden gestelpt. De generaal is echter een stuk intelligenter dan haar collega’s en lijkt door te hebben dat er iets bijzonders aan de hand is met de rotswand waar de werkzaamheden nu zijn gestaakt. Snel brengt Suleiman Walster op de hoogte in het Orcs (wat hem weer op een stroomschok komt te staan). Walster bedenkt zich geen moment en doet nog een duit in het chaoszakje: hij tovert een stenen elementaal uit de rotswand die de Tiswan aanvalt en tegelijkertijd zoveel mogelijk schade aanbrengt aan de tunnel. Na een kort gevecht weet zij deze te overmeesteren maar de paniek is nu onder zowel gevangenen als wachters compleet: iedereen heeft het op een rennen gezet om de elementaal te ontvluchten. Trageon en Suleiman maken hiervan gebruik om ook twee houwelen mee te smokkelen. Even verderop worden de gevangen weer bijeen gezocht door de wachters. Walster staat intussen nog bij Tiswan en hoort hoe zij het bevel geeft Katryl te laten halen om de integriteit van de tunnel te inspecteren. Zodra Katryl in aangekomenis de kat defintief uit de zak: met haar magische staf merkt zij de telepoort op. Met een spreuk maakt zij deze vrij uit de rotswand. Nu kunnen de duergar de voorbereidingen gaan treffen om hun terugreis te beginnen. Category:Recaps